


Lord of Destruction

by RoNask



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Let's not talk about it okay?, Series Hannibal is a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Hannibal: Grace of BaalBaal: Demon of Destruction





	Lord of Destruction

Hannibal: grace of Baal  
Baal: Demon of Destruction

 

“Meat is back on the menu”  
She can’t help a bitter smile, she knew this day would come. Sooner or later.   
However, there was a hint of hope, wishful thinking. She had lied to herself and she knew it, but she couldn’t help it. Not with his mixed messages.  
She wondered when did they became such a tragedy. They were not a love story, but they definitely were a tragedy. At least, for her they’d be.  
She didn’t lie to Will Graham, if she were to be Bluebeard’s wife, she’d rather be the last.  
The man she met was lost on the monster Will Graham had awoken. The monster didn’t had morals, it was all about aesthetics, not about ethics.   
He almost fooled her again in Florence, but she was a quick learner, she learned from her mistakes. It didn’t mean she wasn’t curious.  
What was his next move? Why? What had changed? How? For how long? Who was Hannibal Lecter? And just how much of him were his traumas? Did the boy live inside of him?  
She found he didn’t, not anymore.  
Will Graham killed something inside the monster. And she couldn’t help but to resent him for it.  
Truth be told, she didn’t mean to save Hannibal, but to understand him… However, a scientist works with patterned behavior and pattern had shown that, if she kept testing, she’d be dead soon. This wasn’t going according to her predictions, but she was oh, so very curious.  
She knew her curiosity would be the end of her.  
As she watched her leg served on the table she wondered just how long it would take. How long until he destroyed her completely? How long until she couldn’t handle it anymore? Would she cry? It didn’t seem so, no. She’d die silently and he’d admire her for that.  
Betrayal felt like a greasy coin on her mouth.  
Curiosity was suddenly so bitter.  
Bedelia closed her eyes.  
Ready or not, here he comes...


End file.
